


Can You Catch a Mermaid?

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, one tiny little swear word uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Mark spends every summer alone in the small fishing town. But one day, a boy on the beach changes things.





	Can You Catch a Mermaid?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the children's book of the same name by Jane Ray. If you've read it then you know how this ends, if not then make sure you read it after this!! It's such a lovely book and taught me a lot about friendship when I was younger (this is more romantic than the original book though). Because it's based on a children's book, some of the pacing might be a bit weird but you know. Hope you enjoy !!! please leave a comment if you do uwu

Mark knew the ocean better than anything else in his life. He knew the tides, the phases of the moon. He knew where he would be most likely to find fish depending on the season or the weather. He had only been nine years old when he learnt to drive a boat, his father’s arms framing him against the helm. The sounds of waves crashing against rocks had sung him to sleep his whole life, the smell of salt water comforting even as it made his bedsheets sticky. He had long grown accustomed to the grittiness of everything he owned, sand somehow piling near his front door no matter how often he swept the hard wood floors.

In the time his mother spent out of the house – long days spent at sea on a fishing boat – Mark passed his time walking up and down the beach. During summer, Mark’s friends would all go away to visit family in other parts of the country, leaving him with warm hugs and bright smiles. He never much minded being alone for the summer, in fact he was used to it. He’d spent seventeen summers alone with no problems. Of course, it was easier when his father was around to keep him entertained, but it had been three summers without him.

His father would tell him incredible stories about the mermaids he had met, entertaining him all summer long with different encounters.  

“They have golden-green hair and bronze skin.”

Mark, in his youth, had frowned. “How, if they’re always under the water?”

His father had simply shrugged. “They must come up during the day and sit on the rocks.”

It had filled Mark’s head with endless images of beautiful women sitting on rocks at the mouth of a bay, brushing through their hair with combs embedded with sea shells. Singing together and laughing while they bathed in sunlight, gleaming on their skin and reflecting off the scales in their tails.

Mark’s mother didn’t like seeing him out on the ocean. She saw the love for the water in his eyes, just as strong as she had seen it in her husband’s. But the ocean had betrayed him, and she wouldn’t let her son meet the same fate. So, Mark was left at the end of the dock each morning as she left for the day, early morning sun catching in her eyelashes and making her squint. She reached up and cupped her son’s face in her hand, rubbing a thumb where sleep collected beneath his eyes.

“What would you like me to bring back for you, my little dolphin?”

Mark swatted her hand away, pretending to be annoyed but still he said, as he had every morning for his whole life; “Can you catch a mermaid?”

She smiled, balancing herself on the side of the boat as she stepped into it. “I’ll try my best, doll.”

Mark liked to sit on the end of the dock, feet dangling over the edge as he watched his mother’s boat disappear over the horizon. The seat of his shorts would dampen by the time he stood up, patting at where the fabric stuck to his skin. He picked his way through the rocks down onto the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sand between his toes.

It was a quiet town that they lived by; home only to those who didn’t mind the isolation. What few people who were the same age as Mark never stuck around outside of the school year, all making their way further down the coast where it was warmer. All the adults either worked in the nearby city or out on the water, so Mark often found that he was the only person left in the town on a hot summer day, making his way down the shore and picking at shells in the sand.

Sweat dribbled down the back of his neck, disappearing beneath his collar as he rubbed feebly at it. His feet dragged through the sand, moving like tar through the thick heat of the day. He looked to the ocean, thinking of stripping his shirt and running into the waves, when he saw a figure wading towards him. Mark stopped in his tracks, surprised to see someone else on the beach around this time. As they approached him, he became mesmerised.

They looked to be around his age, but the air around them seemed different. The waves licking around their shins seemed a little bit louder, the smell of salt a little stronger. Mark couldn’t move, but even so, he didn’t want to as the stranger padded across the wet sand and came to a stop in front of him.

Mark had never seen anyone like them. Their skin was bronzed, as if they were made of the sunlight only seen in the late afternoon. Their hair, still damp from the sea, was brown and green and gold, glistening in the light and glimmering. The clothes they wore were the colour of sea foam and had a fluidity to them that made Mark feel like they were woven from the waves themselves.

They gave Mark a timid smile. “Hello.”

Mark took in a sharp breath, not realising he had been holding it. “Hi.”

“I’m Donghyuck.”

“Mark,” Mark said, eyes catching on the small mirror the boy wore as a necklace pendant. “I haven’t seen you before, did you just move here?”

Donghyuck’s brows pulled together. “Yes.”

Mark nodded. “Do you want me to show you around?”

And so they spent that first day walking through the streets of the sleepy fishing town, Mark pointing out who lived where, showing him the school he went to and where he and his friends spent their time.

“Maybe you can join us when they come back.”

They sat outside the ice cream shop with the ice creams Mark had bought them. Donghyuck kept wincing each time he licked at the vanilla scoop he’d chosen, and it melted down his wrist. Mark dismissed it; maybe he’d come from somewhere too cold for ice cream. Because Donghyuck’s accent was unlike any Mark had ever heard, and he didn’t seem to talk much.

After Mark had finished his cone and Donghyuck’s had made his entire forearm sticky, they made their way back down to the beach. There, Donghyuck’s shoulders relaxed from where they had hunched up, and Mark noticed he was a little more alert.

“Where I come from,” he started, picking up a spiral shell of pink and white, “the shells sing to us.” He held it to his ear, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Here,” he said, passing the shell to Mark.

Mark had listened to shells before; heard the way sound distorted and mimicked the waves. What he wasn’t expecting was for there to be a small voice coming from within the shell, singing a song he didn’t recognise. He stared at Donghyuck, slack jawed as the song continued, notes ascending and spiralling down again. Mark’s eyes slipped shut as he listened, swaying back and forth on his feet. As the song came to an end, Mark felt a warm hand over his own. He opened his eyes to see Donghyuck still watching him, eyes swimming with joy. It must have been Donghyuck, humming under his breath.

They splashed at the water’s edge for the rest of the day, Donghyuck singing the shell song in the most beautiful voice Mark had ever heard. They made sculptures in the sand of dolphins and fish and turtles, Donghyuck finding the most beautiful shells to decorate them with.

Mark was so caught up spending time with Donghyuck, listening to his stories and his voice and watching the way he moved, that he didn’t notice his mother’s boat come back into the bay. It wasn’t until she was standing next to him that he even realised how late it had gotten.

“Hello my little dolphin, how was your day?”

Mark kissed her on the cheek in greeting, then gestured to Donghyuck. “This is Donghyuck, he’s just moved here.”

She smiled at the boy, who beamed at her. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Lee.”

“And you, Donghyuck. It’s nice to see that Mark will have someone to keep him company over the summer.”

Mark and Donghyuck shared a hug before Mark walked with his mother back to their home at the top of the hill overlooking the bay. He carried her bag, excitedly telling her about his day. When he told her about the shell she laughed delightedly.

“Sounds like the shell your father gave me when we were your age.”

A sombre silence settled over them. Mark had never been told much about how his parents met. But Mark shrugged it off, slipping his hand into his mother’s and squeezing her fingers.

 

The next day, Donghyuck was waiting for Mark by the dock after he had seen his mother off. Mark leapt off the final rock, landing just in front of Donghyuck’s feet and disrupting the sand. Donghyuck smiled at him and warmth spread through Mark’s body despite the early hour.

“I want to show you the rock pool today.”

Donghyuck nodded, reaching forward to link their fingers together. “That sounds nice.”

The rock pool was around the point of the bay, which was shaped as a large crescent. They had to pick your way along the rocks to get to it, tucked under and overhanging cliff with trees clinging to its sides. The sand was pure white and the water a light turquoise, making Mark think of mermaids every time he visited it.

Mark tugged off his shirt and stepped out of his shoes, slowly sinking into the water. “My father used to bring me here when I was younger. He said it was where he saw his first mermaid.”

Donghyuck seemed to hesitate before pulling his own shirt over his head and joining Mark in the water. “Your dad saw mermaids?”

Mark shrugged, ignoring the way his breath hitched as he saw the tanned expanse of Donghyuck’s chest. “That’s what he told me when I was a kid. Probably just silly stories to entertain me, but it’s nice to think about, isn’t it?”

Donghyuck seemed to relax after that, and they floated on their backs in the small rock pool, enjoying the shade and the sound of the waves licking at the rocks below them. Mark told Donghyuck about his friends and his mother and what it was like growing up in the town.

“Oh shit,” he said, mentally kicking himself. “I’ve been talking so much about my life, what about you?”

Donghyuck let out a giggle that made Mark’s heart skip a beat. “There’s not much to tell.” There was a silence before he continued, voice slightly more quiet than before. “I live with my mother, like you. I didn’t have many friends, though. She was the youngest in our town before she had me. Before that, I think she had a friend her age, but she moved away before I was born. So it’s just been me and her.”

A sort of sadness came over Mark and he repositioned himself to wade through the chest deep water to Donghyuck’s side.

“That’s okay, you have me now.”

Donghyuck stood as well, and they were so close that their chests almost bumped against each other. “Really?”

“Of course.” Mark hesitated before he reached for Donghyuck’s hand beneath the surface. “And when Renjun and Jaemin come back, you’ll have them, too. I’m sure they’ll love you.”

The smile that took over Donghyuck’s face was brighter than anything Mark had ever seen. It distracted him for a moment as Donghyuck leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek.

When he pulled back, there was something about the way a peachy blush spread across his cheeks, something swelling in Mark’s chest that made him lean forward and press their lips together.

Mark could taste the salt water on Donghyuck’s mouth, and he tested the waters by licking gently at his lower lip. Donghyuck let out a soft gasp, but parted his lips and tilted his head to make it easier for Mark to slip his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth. He tasted like salt and honey and Mark found himself wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s torso, needing to get closer to him. Donghyuck placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders, pressing their bodies together and leaning further into the kiss and Mark loved it, loved how Donghyuck seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was himself. Donghyuck was warm in the cool water, his mouth fitting against Mark’s in a way that made Mark feel light headed. The water splashed a little as Mark brought a hand up to rest on Donghyuck’s jaw, Donghyuck’s hum vibrating through Mark’s lips and making him shiver a little.

Mark’s hand moved to the back of Donghyuck’s head as he broke the kiss, the two of them breathing heavily and Donghyuck’s lips swollen and glossy. Donghyuck’s eyes refocused and he giggled shyly, hiding his face against Mark’s shoulder. Mark smiled, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s temple and allowing the boy to lean his weight on Mark.

“I’ve never done that before.” Donghyuck’s voice was muffled by Mark’s skin.

“That’s okay.” Mark bit his lip. “We can do it again if you want.”

Donghyuck nodded before he lifted his head, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck and almost jumping into the next kiss.

They spent the entire day in the rock pool, kissing and giggling and talking. Mark had no idea why he was so comfortable with Donghyuck, but it felt as though they had known each other far longer than just two days.

They fell into a routine; Mark would bid his mother goodbye in the mornings and Donghyuck would be there when he turned around. They would walk up and down the beach, hand in hand and stealing kisses along the way. Sometimes they ventured into the town for ice cream and other snacks, other times they would go back to the rock pool, where much more kissing was done. Mark didn’t know where Donghyuck lived, or if his mother was okay with him spending so much time out of the house, but he never mentioned any of it. He didn’t want to plant a seed for doubt in Donghyuck’s mind.

One day, when Mark had said goodbye to his mother and turned around, Donghyuck wasn’t there. He frowned, looking up the beach before catching sign of Donghyuck halfway down the bay. He dismissed the discomfort that had settled in his stomach as he walked across the sand. As he got closer, he noticed that Donghyuck was walking back and forth, and his eyes were red.

“Donghyuck? Are you alright?”

Donghyuck startled at the sound of Mark’s voice, but he threw himself into a hug, almost toppling Mark over. Mark rested his hands on Donghyuck’s back as he cried into Mark’s neck.

“Hey, Donghyuck, what’s the matter?”

It took a moment for Donghyuck’s crying to settle down before he was able to speak, and even then, it was between hiccups. “I’ve lost my mirror, Mark. And I – I can’t go home without it; you have to help me find it.”

Mark’s father had told him all about the mermaids. About what they looked like and how they sounded. About how they could turn their tails to legs and come up to land, but only if they kept something special from their home beneath the waves.

It made sense, why Donghyuck had come out of the ocean that first day, why his hair was the ethereal golden-green colour it was, why he never pointed out where his house was or told Mark where he had come from. Why he tasted like salt and smelled like the ocean no matter how deep into the town they went. Why he seemed to take such great care of the mirror pendant. Mark held Donghyuck’s hand tightly.

“It’s okay, Donghyuck. We’ll find your mirror.”

Donghyuck let out a sigh that sagged his shoulders and he wound his arms around Mark’s middle, breathing onto his collar bone. “Thank you, Mark.”

They started looking at the rock pool; the only place Donghyuck ever took off his necklace. They combed the beach, up and down several times before venturing into the town. They searched around the ice cream shop, under the picnic tables and asking the clerk if they had seen it. By the time the sun was setting and Mark’s mother had returned, there was no sign of the mirror.

She found them sitting on a bench looking over the bay. Donghyuck’s head was leaning on Mark’s shoulder. He hadn’t stopped weeping.

“What’s the matter, boys?” she asked, crouching in front of them and placing a hand on Donghyuck’s knee.

Mark cleared his throat. “Donghyuck lost his mirror. He can’t go home.”

He had expected his mother to be confused, ask for an explanation, tell him that Donghyuck was over reacting. But instead, her face fell and she squeezed Donghyuck’s knee. 

“It’s okay, Donghyuck. It’ll turn up. In the meantime, you can stay with us, does that sound alright?”

Donghyuck nodded weakly and the three of them rose. They trudged up the hill, Donghyuck’s grip on Mark’s hand tight. Mark’s mother made them a dinner of lemon snapper while Mark tidied his room and made his bed. It was small, but it would fit the two of them. After they ate, Donghyuck opened the window and sat on the sill, looking out as the sky darkened and the waves grew more aggressive.

“My mother will be worried about me.” He said, looking small as he hunched up, knees pulled into his chest.

Mark’s heart ached. “We’ll keep you safe for her. And tomorrow, we’ll keep looking for your mirror.”

When Donghyuck turned his head, he looked tired, bags deep under his eyes. His smile was tight-lipped and failed to stretch his face like his smiles usually did. He climbed down from the windowsill and into bed, tucking himself into Mark’s side and pressing his lips to Mark’s neck. Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, trying to make Donghyuck feel safe, like the harbour walls sheltering the fishing boats.

The next day, when Mark was looking for the mirror on a rock face where the tide rushed in, he found Donghyuck’s mirror, covered completely with seaweed. He picked it up and leapt down to the water’s edge, washing away the sand till the mirror was clean.

He looked down at its beautiful frame, decorated with pearls and coral. He knew he should give it back to Donghyuck so that he could return to his own mother; go back to his home where they were no doubt looking for him. But having Donghyuck living with them was so good, and maybe if he stayed just a few more nights, he would forget about the mirror and stay with them forever. Then they could go to school together when the summer ended, Donghyuck would meet Renjun and Jaemin and fit in so perfectly and they would all be happy. Without thinking it through, Mark slipped the mirror into his pocket. When he met up with Donghyuck again, he said he hadn’t found it. He hid it in a box in the attic when he got home, telling himself he’d give it back in just a few days.

 

As the days went on and Mark still hadn’t returned Donghyuck’s mirror, Mark noticed changes. Donghyuck wasn’t as warm as he used to be, his skin now cool to the touch. His cheeks where beginning to hollow and his skin lost its usual glow. He spoke less and less, focused only on looking for his mirror. He was losing weight, eating little of the dinners Mark’s mother prepared. Whenever they got ice cream, Donghyuck would just watch it melt down into the cone.

The weather deteriorated. The fishing boats brought in less fish until soon they caught nothing. The sky was stormy and waves ferocious, threatening to smash the boats against the rocks if they dared pull out to sea. And all the while Donghyuck kept searching for his mirror, clothes soaked through from the rain and teeth chattering.

Guilt was weighing heavy on Mark. Of course it was nice having Donghyuck around all the time, and falling asleep next to him was great. But he knew Donghyuck was miserable. He missed his mother and his home, and Mark felt awful being the one thing keeping him from his happiness. So one night, while Donghyuck was asleep, Mark crept up into the attic and found the box he had hidden the mirror in. He opened it, finger tips ghosting over the ridges in the frame.

“I thought you might have it.”

Mark jumped, hand clutching at his chest as he turned around to face his mother. Her dressing gown was wrapped around her and she padded softly forward, sitting cross legged next to Mark on the dusty floor.

Mark felt shame sting at his eyes. “Am I a bad person?”

His mother laid a hand over his. “No, Mark. A little selfish, maybe. But I know you’ll do the right thing.”

Mark sniffed back his tears as he leant into his mother’s embrace.

“Donghyuck is from the same place as me.”

Mark froze before tilting his head to look up at her. His voice was a whisper. “You’re a mermaid?”

She nodded. “All those stories your father used to tell you, they were about me.” Mark felt his throat close up and he gripped onto the fabric of her dressing gown. “He met me down on the beach, like you met Donghyuck. I used my ring to go back and forth, and one day I realised there was more for me up here, so I gave it to him at our wedding. But the difference is, doll, that he gave me a choice. He always asked if I wanted it back and if I wanted to go home and see my family. You need to give Donghyuck a choice, too.”

Mark nodded. He knew that what he was doing was unfair and cruel to Donghyuck, who above everything was his friend. He didn’t want to see his friend in pain anymore. So he kissed his mother on the cheek, picked up the mirror, and made his way back down to his bedroom. Donghyuck was still sound asleep, a slight line between his brows as they were furrowed even in sleep. His lips were slightly parted, breathing light and slow. Mark leant down, pressing one last kiss to Donghyuck’s lips before setting the mirror down on his pillow and climbing into the other side of the bed.

When he woke up, Donghyuck was gone.

 

The next day the sky had cleared and the waves had gone back to the calming back and forth they had always been. Mark’s mother set out to sea with the other fishing boats, and Mark saw her off as he always had.

She smiled at him, reaching up to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. He needed a haircut.

“What should I bring back for you today, little dolphin?”

“If you see him,” Mark willed his voice to stay stable, “tell him sorry. And I love him.”

That afternoon, she brought back more fish than she ever had before.

As the summer came to a close, Mark’s friends returned, asking him if he missed them and how boring it must have been without them. He laughed with them, joking that it was the best time of his life away from them. He didn’t tell them about Donghyuck.

His mother started to let him go out on the boat with her again, out to the fishing spots so he could help her reel in the nets. He never expected to see Donghyuck or any other mermaids while he was out. But sometimes, if he leant over the bow and looked down into the water, he swore he could see Donghyuck’s warm face smiling up at him through the water. Of course, it might have just been his own reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seoqian) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soonsqyu)


End file.
